Eternos Perdedores
by Sakura Rose Cifer
Summary: Los Espada son una banda reconocida en el extranjero, pero no en su ciudad de origen Karakura. Su líder Grimmjow esta resentido con la banda 'Ryoka' ya que los 'vencieron' tres años seguidos. ¿Podran convivir las dos bandas? Ulquihime y otras parejas
1. Tres Años Igual

_28 de noviembre de 2008_

_ Muy bien hermanos, este es nuestro momento_ decía un joven peli azul a los otros tres chicos que lo acompañaban

Su nombre es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (16años) y es líder de una banda musical llamada ''Los Espadas'' conformada por: Ulquiorra Cifer (14 años) vocalista y bajista, Nnoitra Jiruga (16 años) baterista, Luppi Antenor (15 años) en el piano y el peli azul es el guitarrista y ocasional vocalista.

Ahora se encontraban en un concurso de bandas en el café ''Karakuraizer'' de Urahara Kisuke, la banda que ganaba dicho concurso era reconocida por todo el pueblo y lanzada rápidamente a la fama. Ellos habían logrado llegar a la final y acababan de tocar su última canción

_ ¿Quiénes son nuestros contrincantes?_ pregunto Nnoitra mirando el ahora vacio escenario

_ Ni idea, pero deben ser buenos. También llegaron a la final_ contesto Grimmjow restándole importancia.

En eso el gran Urahara Kisuke subió al escenario, acomodo el micrófono y su clásico sombrero verde (que se vendían en diferentes colores en el local)

_ Buenas tardes señoras, señoritas y señores. Permítanles presentarles a la última banda, son conocidos míos, estos chicos no los decepcionaran_ dijo guiñándole un ojo a los jueces, que bajaron la mirada avergonzados

_ ¿Conocidos suyos? ¡Eso no importa! ¡Si son conocidos de el deben ser unos idiotas! ¡Tenemos esto ganado!_ exclamo Grimmjow emocionado

_ Y ahora con ustedes_ seguía Urahara_ El trío del momento: ¡Los Ryoka!_

_ ¿Los que?_ pregunto Nnoitra riéndose

_ Ryoka. Significa ''alma errante''_ le contesto Ulquiorra observando a dos chicos y una chica subiendo al escenario

_ ¡El Dj más gruñón de todo el mundo! ¡De catorce años, Kurosaki Ichigo-san!_ presento Urahara señalando a un joven pelirrojo en la cabina del Dj

_ ¡Yo no soy gruñón!_ lo contradijo Ichigo enojado mientras se ponía los audífonos

_ ¡El cuatro ojos mas frío de Karakura!_ prosiguió el rubio ignorándolo_ ¡También tiene catorce años, Ishida Uryu-kun!_ señalo al chico de cabello azul y anteojos que estaba junto a la chica colocando bien los micrófonos

_ Hola_ se limito a saludar

_ Que mala onda_ murmuro Urahara sin apartar el micrófono_ ¡Y también de catorce años, la chica que nos ilumina con su sola presencia: Inoue Orihime-chan!_

La pelirroja levanto la mirada y cegó a los 4 Espadas: su flequillo que le cubría los costados de la frente y sus horquillas azules le daban un aspecto infantil a su rostro, sus ojos eran de un bonito color gris y su gran delantera habían justamente ''iluminado'' a los cuatro jóvenes.

_ ¡Hola! ¡Espero que vuelvan a disfrutar de nuestra presentación!_ dijo con una suave voz y haciendo una reverencia, el publico estallo en aplausos

_ Ya perdimos_ dijo Grimmjow sin dejar de mirar a la joven

_ Es muy linda_ comento Ulquiorra, sus compañeros lo miraron horrorizados

Las luces se apagaron, solo una luz rosa oscuro iluminaba el escenario donde se encontraban los Ryoka. Ichigo comenzó a reproducir una suave melodía mientras Orihime suspiraba y empezaba a cantar:

_When you're gonna stop breaking my heart?_

_I don't wanna be another one_

_Paying for the things_

_I've never done_

_Don't let go… Don't let go_

_To my love_

_Can I get to your soul?_

_Can you get to my thought?_

_Can you promise you won't let go?_

_All the things that I need_

_All the things that you need_

_You can make it feel so real_

_ Jajaja, ¡ya perdieron! Solo los dos pelirrojos están haciendo algo, el cuatrochi no esta haciendo nada jajaja_ se burlo Grimmjow todavía seguro de su victoria

Pero en ese momento, Uryu se unió al canto de Orihime:

_Cuz you can't deny, you've blown my mine_

_When I touch your body, I feel I'm loosing control_

_Cuz you can't deny, you've blown my mine_

_When I see you baby_

_I just don't wanna let go_

_(Orihime)_

_When you're gonna stop breaking my heart?_

_I don't wanna be another one_

_Paying for the things_

_I've never done_

_Don't let go… Don't let go_

_To my love_

_I hate to you see you cry, your smile is a beautiful lie_

_I hate to you see you cry, my love is dying inside_

_I hate to you see you cry, your smile is a beautiful lie_

_I hate to you see you cry_

_My love is dying inside_

_(Orihime y Uryu)_

_I can fix all those lies_

_But baby, baby I run_

_But I'm running to you_

_You won't see me cry_

_I'm hiding inside_

_My heart is a pain_

_But I'm smiling for you_

_Oh, baby I'll try to make the things right_

_I need you more than air, when I'm not with you_

_Please, don't asking me why_

_Just kiss me this time_

_My only dream is about you and I…_

_ Perdimos_ confirmo Grimmjow cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras el público ovacionaba a los Ryoka

_ Tiene una voz muy linda_ dijo Ulquiorra sin apartar la vista de la joven pelirroja que abrazaba a sus amigos

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ gritaron los otros tres Espadas horrorizados

_ ¡Parece que ya tenemos a los ganadores!_ exclamo Urahara subiendo al escenario

_ ¡Ryoka! ¡Ryoka! ¡Ryoka!_ gritaba el publico y también el jurado

_ ¡Los ganadores son: Los Ryoka!_ confirmo el rubio_ ¡Que traigan el trofeo!_

Entre dos pequeños niños traían un gran trofeo color oro que centellaba debido a las luces del lugar, Ichigo lo tomo y lo alzo en un gesto de triunfo. Grimmjow lo observaba furioso.

_ ¡Pues bueno! ¿Dónde están nuestros perdedores honrados? ¡Venga, salúdense que somos todos amigos!_ llamo Urahara a los Espadas, que subieron recelosos al escenario

_ Fue un placer conocerlos_ se adelanto Uryu tendiéndoles una mano

_ Lo mismo digo_ contesto Nnoitra entre dientes mientras le estrechaba la mano

Ichigo y Orihime imitaron a su amigo y saludaron a los cuatro jóvenes

_ Les deseo lo mejor, espero que nos volvamos a ver_ les dijo la joven de las horquillas estrechando la mano de Luppi

_ Yo también quiero volverte a ver, nena. ¿Me das tu tel.…?_ Ulquiorra lo empujo sin dejarlo terminar y estrecho la mano de la chica

_ Lo mismo digo_ dijo embobado, ella le sonrió tiernamente y lo soltó

_ ¡Eso es ser un buen competidor! ¡Aplauso para nuestras bandas estrellas!_ pidió Urahara, el publico aplaudió fuertemente

_ Me vengare_ murmuro Grimmjow mientras abrazaba a Nnoitra y Luppi, haciendo una reverencia hacia el publico_ El año que viene_

_29 de octubre de 2009_

_ ¡Y nos encontramos en la final del concurso de bandas de la secundaria Karakura!_ conducía una chica de cabello corto pelirrojo_ ¡Les habla Honsho Chizuru-sama de primer año!_ el publico joven rompió en aplausos

_ Muy bien hermanos, este es nuestro momento_ le decía Grimmjow a su banda_ Nos preparamos casi todo un año para esto_

_ ¿Tan rencoroso eres que quieres competir con ellos en su propia escuela?_ le pregunto Ulquiorra desinteresadamente_ Ganamos tres concursos luego de perder ese, ya supéralo_

_ ¡Nunca!_ exclamo el peli azul_ ¡Ese era nuestro primer concurso y esos perros nos lo cagaron!_

_ Tú ya te gradúas, yo recién empiezo la secundaria; si perdemos no será tan humillante para ti. Así que tenme piedad_ le pidió el oji verde

_ ¿Piedad? ¿Piedad? ¡Ellos pedirán piedad luego de que trapeemos el suelo con ellos!_

_ Ahora es su turno_ informo Nnoitra mirando hacia la tarima que habían puesto para las bandas_ Y parece que tienen un nuevo miembro_

_ ¡¿QUEEEEEE?_ grito Grimmjow mirando hacia allí y efectivamente: los dos pelirrojos y el chico de anteojos se encontraban acompañados por un chico alto y moreno.

_ Es altísimo_ dijo Luppi sorprendido

_ Sado Yasutora alias Chad, 15 años, de primer año. Mide 1,96_ les informo una voz detrás de ellos

_ ¡AAAAHHHHH!_ gritaron Nnoitra, Luppi y Grimmjow abrazándose

_ Szayel_ saludo Ulquiorra sin alterarse_ ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_ ¿Qué no puedo investigar acerca de los rivales de mi banda favorita?_ se quejo Szayel, un joven peli rosado que usaba unos horribles anteojos marrones

_ Como sea_ dijo Grimmjow_ Los dejamos a todos boquiabiertos con _Arruinarse_, ellos no nos ganaran esta vez_

Los cuatro Ryoka terminaron de ubicarse y Orihime, que ya no tenía flequillo, iluminada por un reflector rosa; comenzó a cantar:

_Dices que, somos amigos_

_Deberíamos ser algo más_

_Y se que, piensas lo mismo_

_Pero tú sabes disimular_

_Dices que como amigos me querrás eternamente_

_Pero como algo más, me olvidarías fácilmente…_

_ Como le da el cabeza de zanahoria a la batería_ dijo Nnoitra

_ Y el ante ojudo al bajo_ agrego Luppi

_ Es ese tal Sado le da duro a la guitarra_ comento Szayel riéndose

_ Su voz es mas bella que el año pasado_ dijo Ulquiorra mirando a Orihime, Grimmjow comenzó a ahorcarlo

_ ¡Perdimos otra vez!_ grito horrorizado

_No, No me digas que no_

_Si lo que quieres es huir, no intentes ya mentirme más_

_Ya no_

_Sabes que mientes, si_

_Mejor dime que si y si_

_Que es verdad que yo te gusto_

_Que no quieres a nadie más que a mí_

_(Uryu)_

_Te gusta estar conmigo, volarme y hacerme creer_

_Que quieres ser más que amigos_

_Pero te la juegas otra vez_

_ Mierda, el cuatrochi_ murmuro Nnoitra

_ Perdimos_ se lamento Luppi mientras intentaba hacer que Grimmjow suelte a Ulquiorra, que se estaba poniendo violeta

_(Orihime)_

_Dices que como amigos me querrás eternamente_

_(Uryu)_

_Pero como algo más, me olvidarías fácilmente…_

_ ¡NOOOOO! ¡DUO NOOOO!_ grito Grimmjow tirándose el cabello

_ La voz de los ángeles debe ser como la de ella_ dijo Ulquiorra ahogadamente, acariciándose la garganta

_(Uryu y Orihime)_

_No, No me digas que no_

_Si lo que quieres es huir, no intentes ya mentirme más_

_Ya no_

_Sabes que mientes, si_

_Mejor dime que si y si_

_Que es verdad que yo te gusto_

_Que no quieres a nadie más que a mí_

_(Uryu)_

_Tarde o temprano cambiaras_

_(Orihime)_

_Serás tu quien se arrepentirá_

_(Uryu)_

_Alguien te hará lo que tú a mí_

_(Orihime)_

_Te usará, te mentirá, enamorará_

_Y te hará creer_

_Que no puede vivir sin ti, para después dejarte ir_

_ ¡MAMÁ!_ llamo Grimmjow llorando tirándose al suelo, Nnoitra le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras Luppi y Szayel reían a carcajadas

_ ¿Crees que saldrá conmigo si se lo pido?_ le pregunto Ulquiorra a Szayel, quien empezó a reír mas fuerte.

_(Uryu y Orihime)_

_No, No me digas que no_

_Si lo que quieres es huir, no intentes ya mentirme más_

_Ya no_

_Sabes que mientes, si_

_Mejor dime que si y si_

_Que es verdad que yo te gusto_

_Que no quieres a nadie más que a mí_

_Que es verdad que yo te gusto_

_Que no quieres a nadie más que a mí_

_ ¡Y ellos son los Ryoka!_ exclamo Chizuru con un micrófono inalámbrico pegado a su boca, los estudiantes se taparon los oídos_ ¡¿Y que dicen los jueces? ¡¿Los ganadores son los Ryoka o…? ¡¿O…? ¿Cómo se llamaban los otros?_ le pregunto a uno de los chicos del staff

Grimmjow lloro aun mas fuerte (si era posible), Nnoitra y Luppi abuchearon a Chizuru mientras que Ulquiorra se preguntaba que se le debía decir a una chica para invitarla a salir. Por eso el dramático resultado fue… Que perdieron patéticamente igual que el año pasado en el café Karakuraizer.

_ ¡Venganza! ¡Venganza!_ grito Grimmjow mientras era sacado del lugar por sus compañeros

_17 de agosto de 2010_

_Negai kanaeru kagi, sono te ni aru_

_Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae_

_Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii_

_Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa_

El publico estallo en aplausos cuando los Espada terminaron de tocar, las mujeres e incluso algunos hombres, habían quedado maravillados con la voz de Ulquiorra. Ahora mismo ellos se encontraban en el festival de Tanabata de Karakura, se habían ofrecido a cantar una canción por la festividad.

_ ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!_ le dijo Grimmjow al publico, las chicas lo miraban maravilladas_ ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Ahora con ustedes, tocaran los… ¿Ryoka?_ leyó lo que tenia anotado en un pequeño papel

_ ¡Siii! ¡Kurosaki-sama!_

_ ¡Uryu-kun!_

_ ¡Enséñeme el secreto de sus músculos, Sado-dono!_

_ ¡Orihime-chan eres hermosa!_

_ ¡Una idol caída del cielo, Inoue-chan!_

Grimmjow miro hacia la izquierda esperando ver a sus rivales, pero solo se encontró con una Orihime vestida con un bonito yukata color turquesa y a Chad; quien lucia un jean oscuro y una camisa blanca.

_ ¿Solo usaras eso?_ le pregunto confundido a Chad, quien solo traía una guitarra

_ Solo eso necesitamos_ se sentó en el borde del escenario, Orihime iba a sentarse junto a el pero Ulquiorra la detuvo

_ ¿Ocurre algo?_ pregunto la chica confundida, el no respondió. Solo se saco su abrigo blanco y lo doblo pulcramente dejándolo en el suelo, luego bajo del escenario

_ ¡Que tierno!_ exclamo una niña de cabello rosa

_ Parece que todavía quedan caballeros en el mundo_ comento una joven rubia suspirando enternecida

_ Este Ulquiorra_ murmuro Grimmjow enfadado, bajando del escenario junto a Nnoitra y Luppi

_ ¡Buenas noches a todos!_ saludo Orihime al publico, tenia puesto un micrófono inalámbrico_ ¡Nosotros formamos parte de los Ryoka, pero como es una fecha especial solo tocaremos nosotros!_

_ Ahora si que no nos ganaran_ murmuro Grimmjow feliz

_ ¿Ganar? ¡Pero si esto no es una competencia!_ le dijo Nnoitra sorprendido

_ ¡Es una competencia moral!_ lo contradijo el peli azul cruzándose de brazos

_ Serás testarudo_ Nnoitra se palmeo la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza

_ ¡El es Sado Yasutora-kun!_ presento la pelirroja sin sentarse, Chad saludo al publico_ ¡Y yo soy Inoue Orihime!_

_ ¡Como la princesa!_ le grito un chico, provocando el sonrojo de la joven

_ Bueno, esto… Si_ admitió avergonzada_ No los entretendré mas y comenzare a cantar, quiero agradecerle al joven que estuvo aquí por dejarme su abrigo_ agrego mientras se arrodillaba sobre la campera blanca de Ulquiorra

_ Te lo va a dedicar, Ulqui-chan_ se burlo Nnoitra, el no le hizo caso y miro fijamente a la chica

_Sasa no ha sara-sara _(笹の葉 さらさら) (Las hojas de bambú crujen)

_Nokiba ni yureru_(軒端にゆれる) (Oscilando en los aleros de los tejados)

_Ohoshi-sama kira-kira_ (お星様 キラキラ) (Las estrellas brillan)

_Kin gin sunago_ (金銀砂ご) (Granos de arena de oro y plata)

_ ¿Perdimos?_ le pregunto Luppi a Grimmjow, quien se limito a darse vuelta e irse

_Si, perdimos_ contesto Ulquiorra siguiendo a su compañero

Luppi y Nnoitra siguieron a los dos chicos, el aplauso del público marcaba sus pasos. Ninguno de ellos noto a la chica pelirroja que caminaba en círculos buscando a Ulquiorra

_ ¿Donde esta?_ se pregunto a si misma Orihime_ Tengo que devolverle su abrigo_ miro el abrigo blanco y se sonrojo

_ ¡Oye, Inoue! ¡Ven, ya nos vamos!_ le gritaron

_ ¡Ya voy!_ la chica se volteo _ Cuando lo vuelva a ver se lo devolveré… ¡Dios, que rico perfume!_ apretó mas el abrigo contra ella

_6 de enero de 2011_

_ Dios, que cansador es esto_ se quejo Luppi acostándose en el gran sillón de cuero negro

_ ¡Pero les encantamos! En especial a las chicas…_ lo consoló Nnoitra con una sonrisa pervertida

Luego de tres años de espantosas ''derrotas'', los Espada habían logrado salir con la ayuda de su nuevo representante: Aizen Sosuke; quien era el dueño de la compañía discográfica ''Arrancar''. Eran muy reconocidos en el extranjero menos en su lugar de origen: Karakura. Ahora se encontraban en uno de los hoteles más lujosos del pequeño pueblo, que era el último sitio para visitar en su larga gira.

_ ¡Que genial es volver a casa!_ exclamo Grimmjow yendo a la cocina, sus compañeros lo miraron confundidos

_ Creí que odiabas este lugar_ comento Luppi

_ ''Odiaba'' Tiempo pasado_ el peli azul salió de la cocina con un paquete de papas fritas y una botella de Coca Cola

_ ¿Entonces ya te olvidaste de los Ryoka?_ le pregunto Nnoitra esperanzado

_ ¡Claro que no!_ lo contradijo abriendo el paquete de papas

_ ¿Entonces?_ preguntaron los dos pelinegros más confundidos que antes

_ ¡Es obvio que somos más conocidos que ellos! ¡Y que nuestra música es más apreciada! ¡Esos idiotas pueden besarme el trasero!_ Grimmjow empezó a reír histéricamente

_ Ya me parecía_ se lamento Luppi

_ ¿Dónde se metió Ulquiorra?_ pregunto Nnoitra mirando alrededor

__ Hola, soy Inoue Orihime y en este momento no puedo atenderte. Canta tu mensaje después del tono, pip pip. Jajaja_ _ Ulquiorra corto la llamada y arrojo el celular a la cama.

_ Consigo su numero de celular y ella no puede atenderme_ se lamento, en eso su celular empieza a sonar_ ¿Hola?_ pregunto ocultando muy bien la ansiedad, esperanzado de que sea Orihime quien lo llamara

_ ¡Hola Ulqui-chan!_ lo saludo la voz de Ichimaru Gin, uno de los asistentes de Aizen

_ ¿Qué quieres Ichimaru?_ ese tipo no le caía nada bien

_ ¡Oye, que actitud mas antisocial! ¿Por qué no eres más bueno conmigo?_ se oyó el ruido de alguien sonándose la nariz

_ Repito la pregunta_ a Ulquiorra se le empezó a agotar su gran paciencia (que rápido XD)

_ Aizen-taicho quiere hablar con ustedes de algo importante, estará allá en cinco minutos_ luego corto sin despedirse

_ ¿Algo importante?_ pregunto el oji verde confundido

…

_ Este Urahara_ se quejo Ichigo por enésima vez mientras peinaba con la mano su cabello

_ ¿Por qué siempre llega tarde?_ pregunto Uryu sin apartar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo

_ De seguro debe estar haciendo algo importante_ acoto Orihime tranquilamente

_ Se, claro_ dijo Ichigo bostezando_ De seguro debe estar con sus estúpidos experimentos, estúpido representante_

_ ¿Quién es un estúpido representante?_ los tres chicos se sobresaltaron, Urahara había salido de la nada con su abanico y su típico sombrero

_ ¡Ya deja de hacer eso!_ le gritaron Ichigo y Uryu

_ Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento_ se disculpo el rubio

_ ¿Para que nos llamaste, Urahara-san?_ le pregunto Chad, quien era el único de los cuatro que no se había mostrado impaciente

_ Tengo una proposición interesante para ustedes, mis queridos Ryoka_ cerro su abanico y les dirigió una sonrisa altanera

_Buenooo, aca esta mi quinto fic XD Ya estoy por terminar ''Si Tu Te Vas'' así que decidí ir publicando este. En el próximo cap voy a explicar mejor la historia de cómo se formaron las dos bandas y las noticias que tienen Urahara-san y Aizen metrosexual a sus respectivas bandas. Espero que les guste, gracias por leer, Bye Bye!_

_Canciones que aparecen:_

_**Stereo Love—**_**Edward Maya**

_**No me digas que no- **_**Nikki Clan**

_**Negai Kanaeru Kagi- **_**Yamato Ishida de Digimon 02**

_**Arruinarse- **_**Tan Bionica (cancion que menciona Grimmjow)**

**Y la última es la canción del festival japonés de Tanabata, que celebra el encuentro entre Orihime y Hikoboshi**


	2. Cochino viaje en avión

_ ¡Ya estate quieto!_ le gritaba Ichigo a Grimmjow

_ Pero yo estoy quieto_ le contesto el chico inocentemente

_ ¡Si, claro!_ Ichigo se acomodo en su asiento, mientras el peli azul se reía en voz baja.

Ambos se encontraban en la zona de primera clase en un avión con sus respectivas bandas, ¿Cómo habían llegado los Ryoka y los Espada allí? ¿Cómo habían convencido a Grimmjow de viajar con sus ''rivales''? ¿Y por qué viajaban todos juntos?

_24 horas antes_

_ ¿EEEEEHHHHHH?_ Los Espada miraron a su representante sorprendidos

_ Como lo oyeron muchachos: han sido escogidos como una de las dos bandas que van a recorrer el mundo para el documental ''Gira Mundial: Bandas Juveniles''_ Aizen sonrió

_ No puedo creerlo_ Grimmjow comenzó a llorar como un bebe_ Esto es un gran avance para nosotros_

_ ¡Conoceremos muchas chicas!_ gritaron Luppi y Nnoitra abrazándose

_ ¿No estas contento, Ulquiorra?_ le pregunto Aizen al joven cuando vio que no reaccionaba

_ Estoy contentísimo_ contesto el oji verde sin cambiar de expresión

_ Pues díselo a tu cara_ Grimmjow lo abrazo_ ¡Seremos ricos y famosos! ¡Mas de lo que ya somos!_

_ ¡Sii!_ el grupo se abrazo tan fuerte que hicieron que el sillón se cayera

_ ¿Están bien muchachos?_

_ ¡Perfectos!_ se pusieron de pie rápidamente y comenzaron a saltar felizmente (Ulquiorra seguía sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro)

_ De acuerdo, firmen aquí_ Aizen les mostro un papel, los cuatro lo firmaron sin leerlo_ ¿No van a leerlo primero?_ O.O

_ ¿Para que?_

_ Confiamos en su buen juicio, Aizen-sama_

_ Excelente, ahora la banda que los acompañara es…_

_ ¿Vamos a filmar un documental?_ pregunto Orihime felizmente sorprendida

_ ¡Genial!_ exclamo Uryu abrazando a su amiga por los hombros

_ Viajar por el mundo…_ Chad sonrió mientras pensaba en los sitios que conocería con sus amigos

_ Ya sabia que se pondrían contestos_ dijo Urahara abanicándose_ ¿Entonces aceptan?_

_ Siii_ los cuatro se abrazaron y comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor del rubio

_ ¡Estupendo! ¡Firmen aquí!_ les mostro un papel, los chicos lo firmaron sin leerlo_ ¿Están seguros que no quieren leerlo primero?_ n.n

_ Naa, por primera vez en mi vida confío plenamente en ti_ le aseguro Ichigo

_ ¿Por primera vez?_ Urahara comenzó a llorar_ Bueno, pero sean educados con la otra banda que ira con ustedes. No quiero que nos hagan quedar mal_ les dijo parando de llorar de golpe

_ ¡Si!_ asintieron los chicos dejando de girar

_ ¿Con quienes iremos, Urahara-san?_ pregunto Orihime

_ A ver, el contrato dice que son ''Los Espada''_ contesto el rubio

_ ¿Los Espada?_ repitió Chad

_ Se me hacen muy familiares_ comento Ichigo, quien uso todas sus neuronas para recordar de donde los conocía_ No los recuerdo_

_ Yo tampoco_ dijo Uryu

_ Yo menos_ agrego Orihime

Chad negó con la cabeza

_ A mi también me suenan de algún lugar…_ siguió leyendo el contrato, hasta que comenzó a reír escandalosamente

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ le pregunto Ichigo sorprendido

_ ¡Ya se de donde los conozco!_ Urahara río mas fuerte que antes_ ¡Son los chicos del metro sexual de Aizen!_

_ ¿Metro sexual?_ preguntaron todos

_ ¡Si, jajaja! ¡Miren su comercial!_ Urahara puso un CD en el reproductor de DVD y encendió el televisor

_Una mujer en bikini camina angustiada por una playa, su largo cabello verde esta todo enredado, despeinado y erizado._

__ Que feo cabello tienes, jajaja_ se burlaron de ella un grupo de mujeres y hombres sexies_

_La mujer se deja caer en la arena y comienza a llorar, desentierra de la arena una tijera. Estaba a punto de cortarse su cabellera, pero una mano la detuvo_

__ No hagas algo de lo que después te arrepentirás_ le dijo un hombre alto, de cuerpo escultural_

__ ¡Aizen-sama!_ exclamo la mujer maravillada_

__ Usa esto_ el hombre se arrodillo a su altura y le dio un shampoo de la marca ''Suave, Firme y Liso''_

_Al instante siguiente la mujer camina de nuevo por la playa, su cabello volaba detrás de ella. Los que se habían burlado de ella la miraban sorprendidos._

__ Si quieres tener un cabello sedoso, con un delicioso aroma, firme y liso. Usa nuestro nuevo shampoo ''Suave, Firme y Liso'' de nuestra línea ''Liso y Sedoso''_ dijo una monótona voz de mujer_

__También para hombres_ agrego Aizen apareciendo en pantalla y abrazando a la mujer por las caderas_

_ Ese es Aizen Sosuke_ dijo Urahara partiéndose de risa

_ Vamos a viajar con mariquitas_ Ichigo y sus amigos cayeron cómicamente al piso

…

_ ¡Yo me niego!_ grito Grimmjow golpeando la mesa con su puño

_ Ya no puedes negarte, firmaste el contrato_ le informo Aizen tranquilamente

_ ¡A la mierda con el contrato!_ el peli azul comenzó a hacer berrinches de niño chiquito

_ Aizen-sama esos fueron los que nos ganaron en nuestro primer concurso de bandas_ se quejo Luppi cruzándose de brazos

_ También nos ganaron en el concurso de la secundaria Karakura_ agrego Nnoitra comiéndose las papas de Grimmjow

_ Su cantante es muy bonita_ dijo Ulquiorra, los tres chicos lo miraron

_ Pensé que ya le había pasado el ataque de ''estupidizacion por ver grandes melones''_ se lamento el pequeño pelinegro suspirando

_ ¡Cállate Ulquiorra! ¡Esto es grave!_ le grito Grimmjow caminando alrededor del sillón_ ¡No dejaremos que nos vuelvan a patear el culo!_ paro de caminar de repente

_ ¿Qué estas planeando Grimmjow?_ le pregunto Nnoitra al ver su expresión

_ Hare de este el peor viaje que hayan hecho en sus miserables vidas_ choco fuertemente sus puños_ Van a lamentar haberse metido con Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_ empezó a reír cínicamente

_ ¡Eso es lo que quiero muchachos! ¡Que se diviertan mucho y que conozcan gente nueva!_ les dijo Aizen, que se estaba depilando las cejas sin prestar atención a lo dicho por Grimmjow

_ ¡Los Espada ganaran! ¡Muajajaja!_

_En el avión_

_ ¿Me convidas un poco de tu maní, Grimmjow-san?_ le pidió amablemente Orihime al chico, que estaba sentado junto a ella

_ Claro, preciosa. Aquí tienes_ el le paso su paquete de maní

Ulquiorra, que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, los miro receloso. Había elegido sentarse de a tres para poder estar con la chica, pero el líder de su banda lo cago con su ''estúpido plan para arruinar la vida de los Ryoka''; por eso Orihime había terminado sentada entre ellos dos. Frente a ellos se sentaban Ichigo, Uryu y Chad; Luppi y Nnoitra estaban en la fila del medio acosando a las azafatas.

_ ¿Tu también quieres Ulquiorra-san? Son de los dulces_ le pregunto la pelirroja al oji verde

_ No, gracias_ contesto el chico volteando a ver la ventana

_ Venga Ulqui, estas muy flaco debes comer mas_ lo animo Grimmjow

_ No tengo hambre_

_ ¿Te sientes mal?_ Orihime puso su mano en la frente del chico, quien se tenso al instante

_ Estoy bien señorita Inoue, no se preocupe por mi_ contesto al instante

_ Que educado_ comento Ichigo desde el asiento de adelante_ Ten cuidado que ya esta atada_ le advirtió

_ ¡Ichigo-kun!_ lo regaño la chica tapándose sus sonrojadas mejillas

_ Pero si es la verdad Orihime, no te molestes en negarlo. ¿No es así Uryu?_ se escucho el sonido de un golpe

_ Ya para de molestar a Orihime-chan_ dijo la voz de Uryu, el peli naranja gruño y se callo

A Ulquiorra le dieron ganas de cortarse las pelotas, ¿Qué había querido decir el chico con lo de ''ya esta atada''? Siguió divagando en sus dudas que ni se fijo en que habían puesto una película.

_ ¡Que suerte! ¡Me encanta esta película!_ Grimmjow se puso los audífonos y miro la pequeña pantalla frente a el

_ ¿Esta buena?_ le pregunto la chica, poniéndose los audífonos también

_ Es una joya del cine español, ''Vete a la mierda''_ Ichigo y Uryu voltearon a ver al chico, fulminándolo con la mirada

_ ¡A ella le hablas bien!_ le gritaron enojados

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa? ''Vete a la mierda'' es el nombre de la película_ los dos Ryoka se quedaron duros_ Los japoneses son tan ignorantes, no ven la belleza del gran cine español_ se lamento suspirando

_ ¿No eres japonés?_ le pregunto Orihime curiosa

_ Todos somos españoles_ contesto Grimmjow restándole importancia_ Venga mujer, veamos la peli. Acá hay unos gilipollas que solo quieren molestar_

_ ¿Que es ser gilipollas?_ pregunto la chica de las horquillas inocentemente

_ ¡Nada! ¡Mejor mira la película, Orihime-chan! ¡Mira aquí tienes mas maní!_ Uryu le dio un paquete de maní y la agarro suavemente de la cabeza para que mirara el pequeño televisor

_ Que cuida_ se burlo Grimmjow

_ Cállate_ el chico de los anteojos se puso los audífonos y miro el televisor, quería asegurarse de que su inocente amiga no viera nada cochino

Ichigo lo imito, los primeros minutos de película se trataban de un chico al que molestaban mucho en la escuela y luego de una jugarreta que le hicieron unos compañeros; arruino la oficina del director y el auto del chico que más lo molestaba. Había escrito en las puertas del elegante auto con aerosol ''vete a la mierda'', ahora toda la escuela trataba de descubrir quien fue el responsable de semejante catástrofe

_ Que basura de película_ se quejaron los dos chicos, atrás se escuchaban las carcajadas de Grimmjow y Orihime

_ No entiendo que le ven de divertido_ comento Ichigo sacándose los audífonos.

Luego de casi media hora de película, Ichigo y Uryu estaban aliviados al ver que la película era tonta, pero que no dañaría la mente de su amiga. Apagaron sus televisores, Ichigo iba a tomarse una siesta y Uryu iba a leer cuando les llegaron a sus sensibles oídos unas cuantas frases

__ Quiero que lo hagamos Anahí_ _

__ Pero Gerardo, es el asiento trasero de tu auto__

__ Eso no le quitara lo romántico, ¡no te preocupes! ¡Nos cuidaremos y no pasara nada!__

__ Ok_ _

Se alteraron verdaderamente al escuchar unos gemidos…

_ ¡NOOOOOO!_ Ichigo se volteo hacia el asiento de Orihime y le apago el televisor

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo Ichigo-kun?_ le pregunto la chica extrañada, el no respondió y apago el televisor de Grimmjow

_ ¡¿Pero que haces maldito idiota?_ le grito el peli azul enojado levantándose de su asiento

_ ¡¿Qué haces tu? ¡Mira que hacer que una señorita mire esas cosas! ¡Pervertido!_ lo regaño el peli naranja también parándose

_ ¡Ya veras!_ ambos saltaron hacia el pasillo que llevaba hacia los baños y comenzaron a pelear

_ ¡Déjame algo a mi Ichigo!_ le grito Uryu saltando hacia ellos

_ ¡Hey! ¿Qué creen que le hacen a mi amigo, malditos Thelma y Louise?_ grito Nnoitra enojado uniéndose a la contienda

_ ¡Espera!_ grito Orihime espantada, mirando a los cuatro chicos pelear

_ Con su permiso, señorita_ Ulquiorra paso saltando encima de la chica hacia donde estaban los chicos y trato de separarlos

Aparentemente las azafatas debían de estar en su tiempo libre, porque nadie trato de ayudar al pobre Ulqui. Los demás pasajeros los observaban muy entretenidos, incluso un par sacaron fotos. Luppi reía histéricamente mientras que Orihime se había sentado en el asiento de Grimmjow, que daba al pasillo y los observaba espantada

**_ Señores pasajeros, por favor regresen a sus asientos. Vamos a tener una ligera turbulencia_ **informo una voz femenina por unos altavoces_ **Abrochen su cinturón de seguridad_**

_ ¿Turbulencia?_ preguntaron los cinco quedándose estáticos en medio del pasillo

Luppi abrocho rápidamente su cinturón de seguridad, Ulquiorra fue hacía Orihime y se lo abrocho mientras el avión temblaba horriblemente

_ ¡Carajo!_ Grimmjow se cayó sobre Ichigo y ambos salieron rodando, llevándose consigo a Nnoitra y Uryu

La gran bola humana rodo hacia donde estaba el oji verde y lo arrastro hacia la cortina que separaba a la clase turista, que observo sorprendida la gran bola humana. Luppi seguía riendo mientras se agarraba fuertemente a los apoyabrazos de su asiento, Orihime gritaba asustada y Chad estaba profundamente dormido; era tan imponente que el temblor ni siquiera lo movió y ni lo despertó. Cinco minutos después, la turbulencia acabo; la joven peli naranja se levanto torpemente de su asiento y corrió tambaleándose hacía la clase turista.

_ ¿Están bien chicos?_ pregunto mirándolos

Los cinco estaban tirados en el suelo frente a los baños, enredados entre ellos; lucían aturdidos y al parecer estaban muy golpeados.

_15 enredados minutos después…_

_ ¿Desea que le traiga algo señor?_ le pregunto una azafata morena a un adolorido Nnoitra

_ Nada, gracias por preguntar_ contesto el pelinegro, mirándole el trasero cuando ella se fue

_ ¿Ya estas mejor Uryu-kun?_ le pregunto Orihime al chico luego de ponerle una curita en la mejilla

_ Si, gracias Orihime-chan_ la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a sentarse a su lugar

_ Yo quiero uno de esos_ pidió Grimmjow, ella solo río

_ ¿Usted esta bien señorita Inoue?_ le pregunto Ulquiorra a la chica

_ Si, ¿tu como estas?_ el chico tenia la boca horriblemente cocida y unos cuantos moretones en los brazos, muy visibles en su pálida piel

_ Estupendamente_ contesto rápidamente

_ ¡Que bien!_ la chica le acaricio sus lastimados brazos_ Gracias por ayudarme_ le dirigió una dulce sonrisa

_ De nada_ Grimmjow río al ver ''la cara de idiota'' que ponía su amigo

**_ Señores pasajeros, hemos llegado a nuestro destino: Hong Kong. Por favor PERMANESCAN EN SUS ASIENTOS MIENTRAS ATERRIZAMOS y ABROCHENSE SU CINTURON DE SEGURIDAD_**

**_** Ya entendimos_ dijeron todos al unisonó

_Bueno, rapidito el segundo cap. Acá no hay ninguna canción pero si un poco de comedia barata para quitarle a todos una hermosa sonrisa. Prepárense para ver a nuestros amados Espada y Ryoka en China (aca en Argentina hay varios supermercados chinos xD) Gracias por leer, Bye Bye!_


	3. Perdidos en China: Parte I

_ Bueno, bueno, para calmar los aires… ¿Alguien sabe hablar chino?_ pregunto Grimmjow

_ No_ contestaron todos asustados

_ Genial, ¡todo esto es una verdadera mierda!_ grito el peli azul pateando un tacho de basura

Nuestros queridos y sexies amigos se encontraban junto a las puertas de ''Aerolíneas China'' esperando a que la gente del documental fuera a buscarlos, pero como ya llevaban mas de media hora esperando la paciencia de algunos había comenzado a agotarse.

_ ¿Como dijiste que se llamaban nuestros guías, Uryu-kun?_ le pregunto Orihime al chico

_ Pues según esta nota que me dejo Urahara-san, se llaman Matsumoto Rangiku y Tia Harribel_ contesto el chico

_ Me pregunto porque se habrán retrasado_ dijo la peli naranja apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo

_ De seguro habrá surgido un imprevisto, ya vendrán_ la consoló el jugando con su cabello, Ulquiorra los miraba fijamente

_ Eso espero_ dijo Ichigo sentándose en el suelo junto a Chad

_ Ahora son las 9:30 A.M, si no llegan para las 10:00 iremos nosotros solos al hotel_ dijo Uryu mirando su reloj

_ De acuerdo_ aceptaron todos

9:45, 9:55; 10:00; 10:20, 10:30; 10:35, 10:45…

_ ¡Ya les dejamos varios minutos para que vengan!_ exclamo Nnoitra enojado, tenia unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos

Luppi tenía una revista y la leía muy entretenido, Ichigo se había dormido junto a Chad, Ulquiorra comía distraídamente un chicle, Uryu abrazaba a Orihime que también se había dormido y Grimmjow usaba las piernas de la chica como almohadas.

_ Parece que tendremos que llegar al hotel por nuestra cuenta_ comento Ulquiorra haciendo un pequeño globo

_ Que remedio_ Nnoitra camino hacia Grimmjow y lo despertó pegándole una patada

_ ¡Oye!_ exclamo enojado, despertando a la peli naranja

_ ¿Ya llegamos?_ pregunto confundida, el chico de anteojos miro a Nnoitra enojado

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Ichigo estirándose

_ Iremos al hotel nosotros solos, tomen sus maletas y síganme_ les ordeno el peli negro

_ ¿Seguirte a ti? No, no y no. Yo soy el líder de los Espada, así que me seguirán a mí_ salto el peli azul

_ Yo soy el líder de los Ryoka, tienen que seguirme también a mí_ agrego Ichigo

_ En tus sueños, cabeza de zanahoria

_ Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes_

_ ¡Y tú a mí tampoco!_

_ ¿Quieres pelear?_

_ ¡Con mucho gusto!_

Grimmjow se lanzo encima de Ichigo, ambos rodaban en el suelo dándose golpes y tirándose por la ropa o el cabello. La gente que pasaba junto a ellos los miraba escandalizados, una mujer china se fue corriendo hacía quien sabe donde cuando Grimmjow casi le pega con su bolso de mano

_ ¡Ya basta!_ grito Uryu tratando de separarlos y ganándose un golpe en el rostro_ ¡Oigan!_ comenzó a golpearlos a ambos sin fijarse si atinaba o no

_ ¡Ya basta chicos!_ Orihime hizo amago de caminar hacia ellos pero Ulquiorra la detuvo

_ No se arriesgue señorita Inoue_ le dijo antes de correr hacia el trío y unirse a la contienda

_ ¡Que divertido!_ salto Nnoitra siguiéndolo

_ Oh, Dios mío_ murmuro la chica preocupada_ ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Ulquiorra-san?_ le pregunto a Luppi enojada

_ Hmp, no voy a gastar mi gran fuerza en detener a unos chicos con problemas de bipolaridad_ contesto el sin apartar la vista de su revista_ Y tenme mas respeto que soy mayor que tu_ agrego

_ Tengo 17 años_ le informo mas enojada que antes

_ Yo 18_

_ ¡Pero solo es un año de diferencia! ¡Y ya deja de leer esa revista!_ la chica le quito la revista y vio las imágenes que Luppi miraba tan entretenidamente

_ ¡KYYYYAAAAAAAA!_

Los cinco chicos voltearon a verla: Orihime tenía toda la cara roja y alzaba la revista para que Luppi no se la quitara mientras Chad trataba de tranquilizarla

_ ¡Orihime!_ grito Ichigo corriendo hacia ella seguido de los demás

_ Tranquilízate Orihime_ le decía Chad dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y sacándole la revista

_ ¡Pervertidooo!_ grito la peli naranja histérica

_ ¿Quién es un pervertido?_ un par de guardias de seguridad se habían acercado para ver cual era el problema

_ ¿Usted habla japonés? ¡Estamos salvados!_ exclamo Grimmjow llorando de felicidad

_ Este es el que golpeo a la señora con su bolso_ le dijo el guardia que había hablado al otro

_ Y los otros se estaban peleando enfrente de las puertas_ les dijo un anciano en chino, los chicos no entendían nada de lo que decían

_ ¿Enserio?_ el guardia arqueo las cejas

_ ¡Y además estaban traficando porno!_ grito una señora señalando la revista que tenia Chad

_ ¡También molestaron a esa pobre chica!_ agrego un joven

_ ¿Qué están diciendo?_ le pregunto Grimmjow a Ulquiorra

_ Ni idea_ contesto el

_ Señores, tendré que pedirles que se retiren del establecimiento_ les dijo el guardia en japonés al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y venían otros guardias

_ Señorita, venga nosotros. La llevaremos a un lugar seguro_ le dijo en chino uno de los de seguridad a Orihime

_ ¿Qué dijo?_ pregunto ella confundida, el hombre le agarro el brazo y corrió flanqueado por otros guardias

_ ¡Orihime-chan!_ grito Uryu, unos guardias lo sujetaron para que no los siguiera

_ ¡Uryu-kun!_ exclamo ella asustada mientras se alejaban

Los guardias sujetaron a los chicos, que se retorcían furiosos. Habían tumbado a Chad en el suelo por lo grande que era, a Luppi lo habían esposado al igual que a Nnoitra. Ichigo, Uryu y Grimmjow seguían retorciéndose mientras que Ulquiorra logro escapar.

_ ¡Busca a Orihime!_ le grito el peli naranja

_ ¿Y que crees que voy a hacer?_ le contesto el oji verde enojado volteándose, chocando contra una pared

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ grito Grimmjow enojado viendo como los guardias cargaban a un desmayado Ulquiorra que tenia espirales como ojos

Los guardias arrastraron a los chicos hacia la salida, los arrojaron afuera como si fueran basura junto con sus maletas.

_ ¡Y no regresen!_ les gritaron en chino

Todos se miraron y comenzaron a gritar histéricos, Grimmjow e Ichigo pateaban las puertas automáticas, Luppi y Nnoitra lanzaban basura; Uryu y Chad trataban de despertar a Ulquiorra .

_ ¡Les dijimos que se largaran!_ les grito el guardia que hablaba japonés

_ ¡No nos iremos sin Orihime!_ respondió Ichigo enojado

_ Esa pobre señorita esta mejor con nosotros que con ustedes, japoneses bipolares y pervertidos_

_ ¡Orihime-chan es mi novia! ¡Por favor déjenme aclarar este mal entendido!_ salto Uryu

_ ¿Ella es tu novia?_ Ulquiorra despertó de golpe, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en pedacitos

_ Jajajajajaja_ el guardia y los que estaban con el comenzaron a reír_ ¿Tu novia? Se, claro_

_ Es la verdad_ dijo el chico acomodándose sus anteojos

_ Yo creí que era la novia del pelirrojo_ señalo a Ichigo_ O del grandote o el teñido_ luego señalo a Chad y a Grimmjow_ ¿Pero tu novia? Jajaja_

_ ¡Lo que dice es verdad! ¡Llevan juntos un año y medio!_ salto Ichigo enojado, los pedacitos del corazón se Ulquiorra se volvieron cenizas

_ ¡Pero si este anteojudo no vale ni cinco centavos! ¡Los demás tampoco!_ señalo con el brazo a Luppi, Nnoitra y Ulquiorra

_ ¡Oye!_ exclamaron los dos peli negros enojados, el oji verde ni se molesto en reclamar

_ Escuchen, la señorita esta mas segura con nosotros que con ustedes. Ahora váyanse o los mandaremos a detener_ dicho esto volvieron a irse

_ ¿Ahora que hacemos?_ pregunto Chad

_ Orihime-chan_ sollozo Uryu

_ Vámonos chicos_ los Espada comenzaron a irse

_ ¿A dónde van?_ les pregunto Ichigo

_ No es asunto nuestro, la chica esta en tu banda, no en la mía_ contesto Grimmjow

_ ¡Pero tenemos que permanecer juntos!_

_ Se, claro. No se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre_

_ ¡Espera!_ el peli azul lo ignoro y siguió caminando con su banda hasta perderse de vista

_ ¿Y ahora?_ le pregunto Chad al peli naranja

_ Busquemos un lugar donde instalarnos y luego volveremos por Orihime_ contesto el suspirando

…

_ ¡Harribel apúrate! ¡Ya estamos llegando tarde!_

_ ¡No te impacientes Rangiku! ¿Acaso quieres que me pongan una multa?_

Dos rubias, una morena de piel y ojos verdes; la otra no tanto y de ojos azules, iban rápidamente en una camioneta hacia el aeropuerto. Habían salido ''de fiesta'' la noche anterior y se habían quedado dormidas, olvidándose completamente de los jóvenes que las esperaban. Harribel estaciono en la zona de taxis y ambas bajaron rápidamente del vehículo, entraron al lugar y fueron a la zona de información

_ Disculpe, estoy buscando a unos chicos japoneses que llegaron esta mañana_ le dijo Rangiku en chino a la joven recepcionista

_ ¿Japoneses?_ reviso en su computadora_ Hay una chica japonesa con los de seguridad_

_ ¿Cómo se llama?_

_ Inoue Orihime_

_ ¡Gracias!_ las dos rubias salieron corriendo

Después de bajar dos tramos de escaleras, olvidándose completamente de los ascensores. Cuando llegaron al cuarto que ocupaban los de seguridad, escucharon aplausos y una voz femenina que cantaba:

_Cada vez que te busco te vas_

_Y cada vez que te llamo no estas_

_Es por eso que debo decir, que tu solo_

_En mis fotos estas_

Rangiku abrió la puerta, ella y Harribel se sorprendieron con lo que vieron: Orihime cantaba usando un lápiz como micrófono y los guardias la aplaudían.

_ ¿Orihime?_ pregunto la rubia morena, la aludida la miro_ Soy Tia Harribel y ella es Matsumoto Rangiku_ la chica abrió mucho los ojos y se les tiro encima

_ ¡Ayúdenme! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que me dicen y echaron a los chicos del aeropuerto!_ explico llorando en el estomago de Rangiku

_ ¿Alguien puede explicarme que sucede aquí?_ pregunto ella enojada

_5 lagrimosos minutos después…_

_ WTF?_ grito Rangiku

_ Este Nnoitra, ya vera cuando le cuente a Nelliel_ dijo Harribel haciendo sonar su cuello, los guardias miraron asustados a las dos rubias

_ ¿Y donde están ellos ahora?_ le pregunto Rangiku a Orihime

_ No lo se_ contesto ella bajando la cabeza

_ Carajo_ la oji azul se cruzo de brazos_ Orihime, te llevaremos al hotel; luego buscaremos a los muchachos_

_ Esta bien_ acepto la chica

Salieron rápidamente del cuarto corriendo a toda velocidad, cuando llegaron a la camioneta las dos mujeres metieron a la chica dentro como si fuera un costal de papas junto con sus dos maletas. Ellas se sentaron en el asiento delantero y Harribel acelero apenas salieron del aeropuerto

__ Chicos, ¿Dónde están?_ _pregunto la joven peli naranja en sus cabeza mientras miraba la ventana

_Hoy se me terminan las vacaciones= menos tiempo para actualizar mis fics T_T Espero que les este gustando, gracias por leer! Bye Bye! _


	4. Perdidos en China: Parte II

_ ¿A dónde vamos Grimmjow?_ le pregunto Luppi arrastrando pesadamente su maleta

_ A cualquier lugar_ contesto el

_ ¿Dónde vamos a quedarnos?_ pregunto Nnoitra, que se estaba cansando de caminar

_ En cualquier lugar_

_ ¿Podemos volver por la señorita Inoue?_ pregunto Ulquiorra

_ No_

_ ¿Por qué no?_

_ Porque no_

Luego de abandonar a los Ryoka, los Espada buscaban un lugar donde quedarse o por lo menos conseguir comida. El gran problema es que no sabían leer chino y menos sabían hablarlo o interpretarlo.

_ Entonces volveré yo solo_ le informo Ulquiorra

_ Como si fueras capaz de hacerlo_ se burlo Grimmjow

_ Lo hare_

_ Se claro_

El peli azul siguió caminando junto a los dos peli negros sin preocuparse por el oji verde, caminaron un largo rato hasta que a los tres les rugió el estomago.

_ Tengo hambre_ se quejo Luppi

_ Yo también_ Nnoitra tiro su maleta al piso y se sentó sobre ella_ ¡Allá hay un supermercado!_ señalo un pequeño local en la esquina de la calle

_ ¡Vamos!_ exclamo Grimmjow

Los tres corrieron hacia allí, atropellando a cualquier persona que pasara frente a ellos. Apenas entraron dejaron sus maletas en la entrada y pusieron en un pequeño canasto un montón de lo que ellos llamaban ''comida sana'': papas fritas, cheetos, palitos salados, galletitas saladas, moffins rellenos de dulce de leche, gaseosas, helados y varios paquetes de caramelos, chupetines y gomitas.

_ No pueden pagar con eso_ les dijo el cajero en japonés

_ ¿Por qué no?_ preguntaron enojados

_ Eso es dinero japonés, lógicamente aquí no sirve_ les explico bostezando

_ ¿Aceptan dólares?_ pregunto Nnoitra histérico

_ No, ¿para que mierda queremos dólares?_

_ ¿Y que tal tarjetas de crédito?_ Luppi alzo en lo alto su tarjeta dorada, que resplandeció con la luz

_ ¿Y que fondos tienes? ¿Dólares, yenes?_ el chico se quedo duro_ Lo siento chicos, así es la vida_

_ ¡Maldito!_ los tres hicieron amago de saltar encima de el

_ ¡Ey! ¿Ustedes no iban conmigo en el avión?

Los tres Espada se voltearon: la azafata morena los observaba divertida, con un pequeño gato negro en su hombro. Junto a ella estaba una mujer bajita de cabello corto negro.

_ ¡Viniste a salvarnos!_ gritaron felices, abrazando fuertemente las piernas de la morena

_ ¡OIGAN! ¡NO TOQUEN ASÍ A YORUICHI-SAMA!_ les grito la otra mujer dándoles un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

_ Tranquila, Soi Fong, tranquila_ acaricio la cabeza de la chica_ Yo soy la dueña de este supermercado, si quieren pueden venir a comer algo atrás con nosotras_ les dijo a los Espada

_ ¡Gracias!_ los tres se aferraron más a sus piernas

_ De nada_ Yoruichi miro alrededor_ ¿Dónde están los otros chicos?_ pregunto extrañada

_ Es una larga historia, ahora solo somos nosotros y Ulquiorra_ explico Grimmjow parándose

_ Ya veo, ¿entonces no te falta uno?_

El peli azul se volteo, el cajero estaba siendo salvajemente golpeado por Soi Fong, Nnoitra y Luppi lo saludaban con la mano y Yoruichi acariciaba a su pequeño gatito…

_ ¿DONDE MIERDA ESTA ULQUIORRAAA?_

…

_ No se preocupe señorita Inoue_ Ulquiorra corría rápidamente hacia el aeropuerto_ Yo la salvare_

…

**Algunos minutos después…**

_... y ahora perdí a Ulquiorra, ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer sin el? ¡El era quien compraba el almuerzo y administraba el dinero!_ Grimmjow lloraba junto a Nnoitra y Luppi mientras eran observados por Yoruichi, Soi Fong y el cajero

_ ¡Omaeda, ve a traer te para estos chicos!_ le indico Soi Fong al hombre

_ ¡Si jefa!_ el salió corriendo al instante

_ Umm… Así que el fue a buscar a Inoue_ dijo Yoruichi pensativa

_ ¡Los del aeropuerto lo van a hacer puré! ¡Y yo no pienso pagar el hospital!_ el peli azul se sonó fuertemente la nariz_ ¡Pero el es el mas pequeño y mi deber es cuidarlo! _

_ ¿Cuántos años tienes?_ le pregunto Soi Fong

_ 19_

_ ¿19? Yo te daba 20_

_... ¡ME VEO VIEJOOO!_

* * *

_ Muy bien chicos, ¿están listos?_ les pregunto Ichigo a sus amigos ajustándose la bonita corbata que se había puesto

_ ¿Seguro que esto funcionara?_ pregunto Uryu acomodando sus lentes

_ Claro que si, ustedes solo háganme caso_ contesto el peli naranja mientras peinaba a Chad

Los tres se hallaban enfrente del aeropuerto, en vez de su ropa normal llevaban puestos elegantes trajes: los de Ichigo y Chad eran azules, el de Uryu blanco. ¿Por qué se habían vestido así? Porque a Ichigo se le ocurrió 'supuestamente' la idea mas brillante para poder 'rescatar a Orihime de las garras de esos guardias esquizofrénicos y racistas'

_ ¿De verdad se creerán que soy el hijo de un yakuza y que Orihime-chan es mi mujer?_ Uryu seguía con sus dudas_ ¿Y que ustedes dos son mis guardaespaldas?_

_ Si actuamos bien, se lo creerán_ Ichigo anudo bien su corbata y se puso unos anteojos negros_ ¡Vamos!_

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro del lugar, fueron rodeados por varios guardias de seguridad; entre ellos se encontraba el guardia que hablaba japonés

_ Parece que los japoneses no entienden por las buenas…_ dijo chocando sus puños

_ No estoy acostumbrado a que se me niegue algo_ dijo Uryu

_ ¿De verdad? Pues vete acostumbrando porque hare que los manden a ti y a tus amigos a Japón de una patada_

_ Aniki nos matara_ le dijo Ichigo asustado a Chad

_ ¿Aniki?_ repitieron los guardias impresionados

_ ¿Aniki? ¿Pero así no se les llama a…?_

_ Me alegra que se haya dado cuenta_ Uryu acomodo sus anteojos_ Y ahora, me gustaría que me devolviera a mi mujer por favor_

_ ¡Su mujer!_ exclamaron los guardias asustados

_ ¿E-esta u-us-ted hablando d-de I-Inoue Ori-hime?_ el peli naranja se cruzo de brazos y los apretó fuertemente para no reírse, ¿ahora trataba a Uryu de 'usted'?

_ Por supuesto, ¿Dónde esta?_

_ E-ella no esta_ murmuro el guardia

_ ¿Perdón? No lo escuche_

_ Ella no esta_ hablo un poco más fuerte

_ Sigue sin escucharse_ se quejo Ichigo

_ Ellanoesta_ al pobre hombre se le había enredado la lengua

_ Deberíamos hacerle hablar por la fuerza_ sugirió Chad con tranquilidad

_ ¡NOOO, POR FAVOOORRR! ¡ELLA NO ESTA! ¡SE LA LLEVARON DOS MUJERES PECHUGONAS!_

_ ¿EHHHHHHHHH?_ exclamaron los tres chicos anonadados

_ ¡ELLAS DIJERON QUE ERAN SUS TUTORAS! ¡PARECE QUE SON DOCUMENTALISTAS O ALGO ASÍ!_

_ Matsumoto Rangiku y Tia Harribel_ murmuro Chad_ ¿Dónde están?_

_ ¡NO LO SE! ¡SE FUERON MUY RAPIDO!_

_ ¿Nos ayudaran a buscarlas, no?_ pregunto Uryu inocentemente

_ ¡POR SUPUESTO! ¡HAREMOS TODO LO POSIBLE, ISHIDA-DONO!_ grito el guardia, les grito algo a sus compañeros de lo que solo entendieron la palabra ''yakuza''. Al instante todos corrieron hacía todos lados.

_ Creo que nos propasamos un poco Ichigo_ murmuro Chad mirando el caos en que se había convertido el aeropuerto

_ Por favor_ el peli naranja comenzó a reírse, una mujer choco contra el. Lo miro asustada y le hizo una profunda reverencia para luego salir corriendo_ Esto es genial_

_ Ahora tardaremos mas en encontrar a Orihime-chan_ Uryu se arrodillo en el suelo_ ¡ORIHIME-CHANN!_

* * *

_ ¡Achus!_ exclamo Orihime sonándose la nariz

_ Ohh, alguien esta hablando de ti Orihime. ¿Sera un hombre?_ se burlo Rangiku_ ¡AVANZA IDIOTA QUE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!_ le grito al vehículo del frente, tocándole bocina

_ Jeje, yo tengo novio Rangiku-san_ contesto la peli naranja

_ ¿Enserio? ¿Quién es?_ le pregunto ella sin parar de tocar la bocina, Harribel la miraba aburrida

_ Mi compañero de banda, Ishida Uryu-kun_

_ ¡Que bello es el amor joven!_ la oji celeste volvió a mirar al frente_ ¡QUITA ESA BASURA DE MI CAMINOOO!_

_ ¿Se te antoja un chocolate Orihime?_ le ofreció Harribel

_ Gracias, Harribel-san_ la chica mastico lentamente el chocolate

_ ¡VENGA HOMBRE, LLEVO DOS HORAS AQUIII!_ Rangiku ya estaba histérica

Las tres mujeres llevaban justamente más de dos horas atoradas en el aeropuerto, si antes apenas los autos se movían, ahora ni siquiera avanzaban un centímetro. Orihime apoyo su cabeza contra la ventana disfrutando el dulce sabor del chocolate, cuando un hombre golpeo fuertemente su ventana y empezó a gritar histéricamente

_ ¡KYYAAAAA! ¿Qué le pasa?_ grito la chica asustada

_ Dice que hay yakuzas en el aeropuerto_ explico Harribel

_ ¿Yakuzas?_ _Mente de Orihime: yakuzas + aeropuerto = japoneses_ _¡Ya voy compatriotas!_ exclamo, tomo su maleta y salio de la camioneta

_ ¡Orihime!_ Harribel la siguió

_ ¡HEYY! ¿PARA CUANDO AVANZA?_ Rangiku saco la cabeza de la ventana y se sorprendió al ver que no estaban las otras dos mujeres_ ¿Eh? ¿Adonde fueron?_

* * *

_ ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Ulqui! ¡Ulqui-kun! ¡Por favor vuelve!_ pedía Grimmjow a los gritos, corriendo hacia el aeropuerto

_ ¡Espera Grimmjow!_ le grito Nnoitra, quien cargaba a Luppi como si fuera una bolsa de papas

_ ¡No entro a Twitter!_ les grito el pequeño peli negro_ ¡Voy a fijarme en Facebook!_

_ ¡Esto es muy divertido! ¡Una misión de rescate!_ exclamo Yoruichi yendo en una pequeña moto junto a Soi Fong y su gatito negro

_ ¡ULQUIORRAAA!_ grito el peli azul

_ Por Dios, ni que se hubiera muerto_ suspiro Soi Fong harta mientras Yoruichi aceleraba

_ ¡Allá esta el aeropuerto!_ Grimmjow acelero seguido por sus compañeros y las dos mujeres

Se sorprendieron al ver que había mucho tráfico pero nadie iba por las calles del aeropuerto, Yoruichi y Soi Fong se quedaron afuera mientras los Espadas buscaban a su compañero perdido.

_..._

_ ¡Pero si aquí no hay nadie!_ exclamo Nnoitra frustrado

Los chicos miraron a su alrededor, el gran edificio estaba completamente vacio; escucharon unas risas y corrieron siguiendo el sonido. Los llevo hasta el baño, entraron y se sorprendieron por la imagen: los tres Ryoka vestidos de traje partiéndose de risa en el piso.

_ ¿Qué están haciendo?_ les pregunto Luppi

_ Es… que… Ellos se la creyeron_ les explico Ichigo llorando de la risa

_ ¿Qué se creyeron?_

_ Ellos…se…creyeron… que… ¡Éramos yakuzas! Jajajajaja_ los tres rieron mas fuerte

_ ¿Han visto a Ulquiorra?_ les pregunto Grimmjow, todavía no se le había pasado su ataque de nervios

_ N-no, mejor vayamos a buscarlo_ sugirió Uryu arrodillándose

_ ¡Pero si afuera no hay nadie!_ grito Nnoitra enojado

_ Se, claro_

Los tres Ryoka salieron del baño: afuera no había nadie. Se miraron sorprendidos, una televisión pantalla plana señalaba la hora y decía cosas que para ellos eran inentendibles; los seis chicos caminaron mirando el televisor hasta que en la pantalla aparecieron subtítulos en japonés

**_ Y por ultimo, Aerolíneas China se encuentra cerrada temporalmente debido a la presencia de yakuzas terroristas. Se recomienda a la gente evacuar las zonas cerca del lugar, la policía y el Equipo SWAT se están dirigiendo al lugar de los hechos…_ **

_..._

_..._

_..._

O.O

O.O'

O_O'

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

…

_ ¡Amigos yakuzas! ¡Ya llegue compatriotas, llévenme con ustedes!_ grito Orihime en el vacio aeropuerto_ ¡Hola!_

_¿Por qué me da la impresión de que aquí no hay nadie? _Pensó la chica recorriendo el lugar, escucho pasos detrás de ella, se volteo pero no vio a nadie. _Tengo miedo… _Camino mas rápido que antes, volvió a escuchar los pasos; asustada, empezó a correr hasta que resbalo. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego: unos brazos la rodearon para evitar que cayera.

_ ¿Eh?_ abrió los ojos confundida_ ¡Ulquiorra-san!_

_ ¿Se lastimo señorita Inoue?_ le pregunto el oji verde mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la aludida se sonrojo

_ ¡No, estoy muy bien! ¡Pero me asustaste mucho Ulquiorra-san!_ le recrimino enojada

_ Lo siento mucho_ la enderezo y le acomodo el saco lila que llevaba puesto_ No volverá a ocurrir_ le aseguro

_ ¡No… no te preocupes! ¡Es que me agarraste con la guardia baja!_ le aseguro ella

_ Me asegurare que lo ocurrido con mi banda tampoco vuelva a ocurrir, aunque tenga que sacrificar mi guitarra eléctrica por ello. Lo juro por Chuck Norris_ el chico se puso una mano en el corazón

_ ¿Te gusta Chuck Norris, Ulquiorra-san? ¡A mi también!_ Orihime tomo las manos de Ulquiorra_ ¡Te prometo por el, que seré mas fuerte y no permitiré que me vuelvan a secuestrar nunca!_

_ Señorita Inoue…_ la chica le sonrió dulcemente_ Es una promesa_

_ ¡MANOS ARRIBA!_ grito una voz

Ulquiorra cubrió a Orihime con su cuerpo, de repente un montón de hombres armados salieron de todos los lugares posibles

_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ pregunto el chico con cautela

_ Equipo SWAT, estamos buscando a los yakuzas terroristas. Identifíquense_ les pidió un guardia

_ Yo soy Ulquiorra Cifer y ella es Inoue Orihime_

_ ¡Es ella!_ los guardias los apuntaron con sus armas

_ ¡Tengo miedo Ulquiorra-san!_ exclamo la chica abrazándolo por la espalda

_ Ella no hizo nada_ le dijo Ulquiorra al hombre

_ Los yakuzas la nombraron a ella_ le informo el

_ ¡Pero yo no conozco a ningún yakuza!_ se quejo ella con los ojos húmedos

Ulquiorra estuvo a punto de reclamarle al guardia cuando otro SWAT se acerco y le murmuro algo al oído a su líder, el asintió con la cabeza. El otro chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron Grimmjow y los demás esposados, siendo arrastrados hacia ellos

_ ¡Orihime-chan!_ exclamo Uryu retorciéndose

_ Uryu-kun_ susurro ella, Ulquiorra le rodeo cariñosamente los hombros con un brazo

_ ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Estas vivo!_ lloro Grimmjow

_ Si me hubieras acompañado como te lo pedí, no se hubiera armado este desastre_ lo regaño el

_ Y si nos hubieran esperado como les dijeron, no hubiera ocurrido todo esto_ Harribel los miraba a todos con furia

_ ¿Harribel?_ pregunto Nnoitra asustado

_ ¿La conoces?_ preguntaron todos sorprendidos

_ Jefe, si me deja llevarme a estos chicos, le prometo que nunca mas ocurrirá algo semejante_ dijo la mujer seriamente

_ De acuerdo, pero el emperador pide su deportación. Lo siento mucho_

_ ¡No importa! ¡Si nos dejan un avión nos vamos ahorita mismo!_ Rangiku salió de detrás de Harribel junto con un chico tembloroso que filmaba todo con una gran cámara negra

_ Trato hecho_ se estrecharon las manos, los Ryoka y los Espada se miraron asustados

_ ¿Por qué me suena a que este viaje va a ser una mierda?_ pregunto Grimmjow

* * *

_Al fin pude actualizar! Perdón por abandonar este fic, pero el colegio… T_T Por si alguien no sabe se le llama ''Aniki'' a los jefes de los yakuza (mafia japonesa) No se si los chinos les tendrán miedo (lo dudo mucho) pero quería demostrar que Ichigo es capaz de desalojar un aeropuerto entero XDD Gracias por leer, Bye Bye!_


	5. Venganza Australiana I

_ Lo siento_ le dijo Nnoitra

_ No me importa_ le contesto Harribel enojada

_ Lo siento_

_ Ya te dije que no me importa_

_ I'm sorry_

_ Vete al carajo_

El gran jet solo estaba ocupado por los Ryoka y los Espada acompañados por la azafata Shihoin Yoruichi, sus dos tutoras locas Matsumoto Rangiku y Tia Harribel y el camarógrafo Yamada Hanataro. Obviamente estaban los pilotos, que tenían la puerta de la cabina cerrada con un candado y con un cartel de PROHIBIDO ENTRAR.

_ A ver si entendí_ le decía Ichigo a Rangiku_ Harribel-san es amiga de la ''novia'' de Nnoitra, quien a su vez es la que participo del comercial de shampoo_

_ Siii, fueron tiempos tan felices_ recordó la rubia con expresión soñadora

_ Y un carajo_ murmuro Nnoitra_ ¡Lo siento! ¿Que tengo que hacer para que no le digas a Nel?_ exclamo desesperado

_ 40% de las ganancias y quiero los derechos de tu nombre_ le respondió Harribel

…

_No seas idiota, no digas que si_pensó Grimmjow comiéndose las uñas

_ ¡Hecho!_ exclamo el pelinegro felizmente_ Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo_ le dijo estrechándole la mano

_ IDIOTAAAA, ¿QUE MIERDA LE VAMOS A DECIR A AIZEN?_ le grito Grimmjow

_ Ummm, no pense en eso_ dijo Nnoitra mirando el techo

_ ESTUPIDOOOOOOO_

**_Atención pasajeros, estamos apunto de aterrizar en Sydney, por favor abrochen sus cinturones_**

Debido al ''infortunado incidente'' que ocurrió en China, el primer lugar donde se va a comenzar a grabar el documental es en Sydney, la capital de Australia. Lo único que los chicos tenían que hacer era portarse bien y tratar de comportarse lo mas normales posibles.

_ Muy bien, ahora que estamos aquí les explicare las reglas_ dijo Rangiku mientras caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto

_ ¿Reglas? Se, claro_ se burlo Grimmjow bostezando

_ Regla No.1 : No salir del hotel sin permiso_ siguió la rubia

_ Regla No. 2: No golpear a la gente_ dijo Harribel mirando a los hombres

_ Regla No. 3: No hablar con extraños_

_ Y regla No. 4: Intentar con todas sus fuerzas, ser lo mas educados que puedan_ las dos rubias los miraron seriamente

_ Pero si yo soy educado_ contesto Grimmjow, todos comenzaron a reírse

_En el hotel..._

_ Bueno chichis, aquí están sus llaves_ dijo Rangiku sacudiéndolas en su mano_ Grimmjow y Ulquiorra llave 1, Luppi, Nnoitra y Hanataro llave 2 y Chad, Ichigo y Uryu llave 3_

_ ¿Yo dormiré con ustedes?_ pregunto Orihime en tono inocente

_ Sii, mi chiquita linda. No confió en esos dos_ Rangiku señalo a Ichigo y Grimmjow_ Y ese lo tiene bien oculto_ señalo a Ulquiorra

_ Ehh, te estamos escuchando_ le dijo Ichigo enojado

_ Y el pervertido aquí es Luppi_ señalo Nnoitra

_ Se, se como digan_ Rangiku tomo su maleta y la arrastro hacia un ascensor seguida de las otras dos mujeres

_ ¡Oye! ¿Por qué Ulquiorra y Grimmjow tienen habitación para dos?_ se quejo Luppi

_ Porque sabemos que ellos dos son heterosexuales_ contesto Harribel sin voltearse_ Y Hanataro necesita donde dormir_

Nnoitra y Luppi se quedaron boquiabiertos, en su vida los habían llamado de varias formas: desde rarito sin futuro hasta inepto sin cerebro. Pero nunca los habían llamado gays.

_Oye Luppi_ lo llamo Nnoitra mientras los otros iban a sus habitaciones_ Creo que esto amerita una venganza, ¿no crees?_

_ Ohh, claro que si_ Los dos soltaron una carcajada mientras iban a su habitación seguidos por Hanataro, que había empezado a filmarlos sin que ellos lo notaran.

* * *

_ Rangiku-san, iré a preguntarles a los chicos si quieren salir_ le dijo Orihime a la rubia

_ ¡Ok! ¡Pero vigílalos bien!_ le pidió mientras se metía al baño para darse una ducha.

Según había entendido la pelirroja, sus amigos se encontraban en la habitación 105, _'' ¡Eso es abajo!'' _pensó felizmente. Bajo las escaleras mirando su celular, sin fijarse bien por donde iba

_ Ohh, Brad Pitt va a interpretar a un viejo músico frustrado_ murmuro, sin darse cuenta se salteo un escalón y resbalo_ ¡Buuuaaaaa!_ cerro los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego

_ No debería jugar con su teléfono mientras baja por las escaleras señorita Inoue_ la chica miro hacia abajo, Ulquiorra la había alzado por la cintura para evitar que se cayera

_ T-tienes razón_ acepto tartamudeando_ Lo siento_ agarro los hombros del chico para poder equilibrarse

_ No tiene que disculparse_ el ojiverde la hizo girar para apoyarla en el suelo, pero no la soltó. Ella tampoco hizo amago de alejarse_ ¿A dónde iba?_ le pregunto curioso

_ A buscar a mis amigos_ contesto_ Quiero conocer esta linda ciudad_

_ Tiene varios lugares interesantes: el puente del puerto de Sydney, la Ópera de Sydney, las playas…_ los ojos de Orihime se convirtieron en corazoncitos

_ ¿Podemos ir ahora? ¿Podemos ir ahora?_

_ Ehh…_ Ulquiorra se quedo duro _'' ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!''_ _Entonces es una…

…

_ Jijiji, esto es genial. ¿Estas grabando esto?_ le pregunto Nnoitra a Hanataro, que asintió asustado. Ambos, junto con Luppi, habían observado toda la escena

_ Estupendo, esto es genial_ murmuro el pequeño pelinegro

_ ¿No deberíamos irnos y dejarlos solos?_ pregunto el camarógrafo

_ ¡Claro que no!_ negó Nnoitra_ ¡Esta nuestra oportunidad para hacer pagar a todos por sus maltratos! Y Ulquiorra será el primero…_

…

_ Entonces es una cita_ se animo a decir Ulquiorra

_ ¡Claro que si!_ contesto Orihime, deshizo el improvisado abrazo y tomo la mano del chico_ ¿Vamos?_

_ Claro_ _''Siiii, ¡MUY BIEN! ¿QUIEN ES EL MEJOR? ¿QUIEN ES EL MEJOR? ULQUIORRA, SI SEÑOR'' _Canturreo el ojiverde mientras se dirigía al ascensor junto a la chica, justo cuando las puertas comenzaron a abrirse…

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ este se volteo angustiado, Nnoitra se dirigía a el acompañado por Luppi y el camarógrafo

_ ¿Qué quieres?_

_ Nada, solo quería saber a donde iban_ pregunto el joven con un tono inocente

_ Ulquiorra-san iba a llevarme a recorrer la ciudad, ¿quieren venir?_ les pregunto la pelirroja felizmente

_ Siiii_ los dos pelinegros arrastraron a Hanataro y lo metieron al ascensor, todos estaban contentos menos Ulquiorra

''_Arruinaron mi cita'' _sollozo mentalmente mientras lo arrastraban fuera del hotel

_Un par de horas después…_

_ Que baño tan refrescante_ Grimmjow salió del baño cubriéndose solamente con una toalla_ Ulquiorra, ¿Quieres entrar al baño?_ nadie le contesto_ ¿Ulquiorra?_

El peli azul busco ropa en su cajón sin darse cuenta de que el único que estaba en la habitación era el.

_Ulquiorra, si sigues enfadado por lo de China_ siguió hablando_ Podes irte bien a la re pu…_ se dio vuelta y se encontró con la habitación vacía_ ¿Ulquiorra?_

…

_En el cuarto de los chicos Ryoka…_

_ Oigan, ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Orihime-chan para recorrer la ciudad?_ sugirió Uryu a sus compañeros, ellos ya habían organizados sus cosas en la pequeña habitación

_ Podemos llevarla a los Jardines Botánicos Reales_ sugirió Chad, el tenia un pequeño libro llamado ''Trotamundos 3: Australia''_ Y después al museo, a ella le encantan las flores y las antigüedades_

_ ¡Cierto!_ afirmaron los otros dos, abrieron la puerta del cuarto encontrándose de cara con Grimmjow

_ ¿Han visto a Ulquiorra?_ pregunto

_ La gente educada saluda_ le contesto Ichigo altaneramente_ Y no, no lo hemos visto_

_ ¿Y al par de gays?_

_ Tampoco_ Ichigo salió de la habitación_ Voy a buscar a Orihime_

_ ¿Sabes que la pechugoncita tampoco esta?_ Ichigo se quedo duro

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ le pregunto Uryu, comenzó a acariciarse las sienes

_ Fui a buscarla al cuarto de las locas y encontré esta nota_ Uryu se la quito de las manos y leyó en voz alta:

**Chicos, nos fuimos de compras. Orihime salió con su banda y Hanataro a pasear, tengan cuidado con lo que hacen. XOXO Rangiku y Harribel.**

_ P-pero, n-noss-o-tros e-estamo-ss aqq-ui_ tartamudeo el chico de los anteojos

_ Entonces ella debe estar con tus amigos_ dijo Chad

_ ¡ORIHIMEEEE!_ exclamaron Ichigo y Uryu tirándose al suelo_ ¡OTRA VEZ NOOO!_

_ ¡NOOO, ULQUIORRA!_ los acompaño Grimmjow_ ¡YA SABES QUE ESOS DOS NO SON DE FIAR!_

Pero ellos no sabian, y ni siquiera sospechaban, que Ulquiorra y Orihime estaban por vivir el día mas fiestero de sus vidas...

_ Wiii_ exclamo la pelirroja felizmente_ ¡Es la primera vez que me subo a un autobus turistico!_ le dijo a Ulquiorra, que estaba sentado junto a ella

Luppi y Nnoitra estaban detrás de ellos y se reían de lo lindo, Hanataro los filmaba sin decir ni una palabra.

_ ¿A donde iremos primero?_ pregunto Orihime

_ Y la guia de este autobus dice que primero iremos al museo, luego a la tienda de regalos y después al zoologico_ le dijo el oji verde

_ Siii, que divertido_ la chica dio saltitos en tu asiento_ Celebra conmigo, Ulquiorra-san. ¡Wiiii!_ levanto las manos y empezo a hacer una ola

_ Wi_ el la imito de manera cansina

_ ¿Puedo ver tu celular Orihime-chan?_ le pidio Luppi

_ ¡Claro!_ ella le paso un celular tactil rosa

Luppi le mostro la pantalla a Nnoitra aprovechando que Hanataro estaba filmando a la pareja, entro rapidamente a los contactos; saco un pequeño celular negro y con el Bluetooth copio un par de números. Le devolvio el telefono a la pelirroja y le marco a ''Uryu-kun''

...

Ichigo, Uryu y Grimmjow lloraban tirados en el suelo de la habitacion siendo observados por Chad, que parecia aburrido.

_ Estan exagerando, de seguro ellos solo se ofrecieron a mostrarle el lugar_ les dijo, ellos dejaron de llorar al instante_ No se asusten solo porque tuvieron una experiencia... curiosa_

_ Ciertoooo_ los tres se levantaron animados_ ¡Vamos a buscarlos!_ se escucho un Pip,pip; Uryu saco su celular

_ Hola_ saludo de bien humor

_ Ishida Uryu_ le hablo una voz_ Se que no estas a solas..._

_ ¿Quien habla?_ pregunto el confundido

_ Pon el altavoz_ el chico obedecio_ ¿Ahora puedes reconocer mi voz?_ los cuatro chicos se tensaron al instante

_ ¿L?_ preguntaron sorprendidos

_ ¡NOOO IMBECILES! Ahh, cierto que estoy usando un sistema modificador de voz_ se aclaro la garganta_ Solo quiero decirles que si quieren encontrar a sus amigos, deberan de seguir mis instrucciones_

_ Maldito..._

...

Nnoitra y Luppi soltaron una carcajada, Hanataro filmaba a Ulquiorra y Orihime mientras se sacaban fotos; ellos ignoraban lo que los pelinegros hacian.

* * *

**_¿Podran Ichigo y sus amigos seguir las instrucciones de los dos pelinegros? ¿Ulquiorra lograra que Orihime le de bola? ¿Ella se dara cuenta del plan malvado de sus acompañantes? ¿Hanataro dira mas de una frase?_**

_**Si puedo actualizar sabran las respuestas xDD En mi fic ''Pruebas irrefutables del RyoSaku'' explico porque no pude actualizar, no quiero volver a escribirlo porque no me gusta hablar de esos temas T.T Voy a tratar de actualizar todos mis fics, espero que disfruten de este cap! :D  
**_


End file.
